As the cost of sensors, processors, communications systems and navigational systems has dropped, operators of commercial and fleet vehicles now have the ability to collect a tremendous amount of data about the vehicles that they operate. The volume of data available is so significant that it would be desirable to provide method and apparatus to facilitate collecting relatively more data during unusual operating conditions, and relatively less data during normal vehicle operation.